User blog:Zoro-san/Marimo vs Jason:Soul Release
A few days passed since Marimo was captured by Eric Jason, who works for the organization named Six Star Gods *Marimo wakes up in a prison after all those days Marimo:*tired look*I? *He starts looking around and notices he's caught with Kairoseki handcuffs and there are many weird mechanisms around him, some of them being connected to his body Marimo:*serious face*feeling... *Marimo tries to activate his Devil Fruit powers, despite the fact there was Kairoseki touching his body *He notices he can use his Devil Fruit powers a little, however, that causes him pain *Also, he notices that the machines around him start getting charged with the energy he produces Marimo:*serious face*not working with electric energy? Where the hell am I... *Marimo notices his swords, as well as the spare suit he had with him on a table right outside his cage Marimo: I gotta get out of here somehow. *Marimo hardly gets on his feet and tries to break the handcuffs using only his strength, however, the Kairoseki prevents him from doing that Marimo: There must be something I can do...dammit. ????: Need help? Marimo:*surprised*Hmm? Who's that? *Marimo's eyes widen when he notices Ryota outside of the cage Marimo: YOU!! Ryota:*smiles*Damn right its me! How the hell did they capture you in the end? Marimo: Its a long story. How that you're here though? Didn't you betray them? Ryota: Yeah, so I came back only to leave basically, but I heard someone talking about the capture of Sasagawa Kenshin. Marimo:*dead serious face*I never came to ask you...but...why do they need me so much? Ryota:*shadowed eyes*Well...first of all, I'm sorry for not being able to come here sooner. Marimo: Huh? Ryota:*dead serious face*They forced you to produce Life Energy with your Devil Fruit, then they absorbed it. Marimo:*dead serious face*But...why would they need it so much? Ryota: To correct a mistake from the past. Marimo: What are you talking about?? Ryota: Listen...before, the scientists tried to make human weapons, without any kind of emotions. The Pacifistas are the best example. However...things changed since then. Kenji...the leader of the Six Star Gods will do something different...he was able to create artificial Devil Fruits. He also created a huge army of cyborgs, that, however, can't consume those Devil Fruits. This is the part where your fruit kicks in...with the Life Energy produced by your Devil Fruit...Kenji is gonna create the strongest army somebody could ever imagine. Every single soldier will have incredible power. And more than that...because of your Devil Fruit, they might create bonds between them. So once you kill one of them...some of them will do their best to get revenge for it. Marimo:*dead serious face*I see...then you have to set me free as fast as possible. Ryota: Its most probably too late. You are here for a few days from what I know, Kenji's plan is probably complete. They might just get rid of you very soon...thats why, I'm gonna set you free and we're gonna escape. Marimo: Ok, hurry up! *Ryota, using his Devil Fruit powers, gathers some yellow energy around his hands that produce immense heat *In just a few seconds, Ryota melts the cage Marimo was trapped in and then melts the Kairoseki handcuffs as well Ryota: Alright now, follow me and we should be out of here soon. *Marimo calmly starts taking on his suit, which is the same suit he wore in his first fight against Richard *Then, he places all his 8 swords on his back Marimo:*dead serious face*Let me meet this Kenji guy. Ryota:*surprised*What? You idiot! He's not even here anymore for sure! Marimo: Then who is still here? Ryota:*serious face*The guy who captured you. Marimo:*determined look*Perfect. Ryota:*nervous look*BUT YOU CAN'T FIGHT HIM!! I know how he works, he took most of your powers! Marimo: I have my swords and my Devil Fruit powers. Ryota: He can easily take away your Devil Fruit again! Marimo:*determined look*Then I'm not gonna use it. Ryota:*surprised*Are you...serious about this? *Marimo starts walking towards a door Marimo: Yeah. Are you coming with me? Ryota:*nervous look*S-sure! *Marimo and Ryota advance together through the base, until they come across the two guys who helped Jason to capture Marimo Ryota:*serious face*Lets be careful. Those are Jason's main soldiers. *Marimo simply starts walking towards them Marimo:*shadowed eyes*I will bring all my techniques to a whole new level if thats the only way to win. Ryota:*surprised*What are you... Soldier: Hey, Ryota! What the hell are you doing by that guy's side? Soldier 2: How he escaped anyway? Did you set him free, idiot? Marimo:*calm look*Out of my way. *The two soldiers dash at once towards Marimo *Marimo simply takes a step forward and appears behind them Marimo:*calm voice*''Demon's Paved In Gold Road!!'' *Suddenly, the entire room gets cut into pieces Ryota:*shocked*What is... *The two soldiers, who are frozen in place, notice how there's a cut on the ground that advances towards them *As the cut reaches them, they both get slashes many times and fall on the ground Marimo: Lets continue. Ryota:*serious face*Ok. attitude...is kinda similar to how he was first against The Hunter...but something must have changed inside him after that fight. *After a few minutes, Marimo and Ryota enter a huge room, inside of which, Jason is seen sitting on some sort of throne Jason:*bored face*I thought you're gonna escape by yourself. Thats why I left your swords so close to you. Marimo:*smirking*Heh, so you knew I was gonna come after you. Jason: I was actually looking forward to a fight with the one that got trained by Yomazu. However, my mission was just to capture you at first. So after my boss finished what he had to do, I decided to leave you alive, to see what you can do. Marimo: I see...seems you have high expectations from me. Jason: You have your Devil Fruit back...but thats all I could give you. I hope thats gonna be enough to defeat me. *Marimo draws out his swords and takes an offensive stance Marimo:*smiles*Don't worry, I don't plan on using my Devil Fruit. *Jason jumps off his throne and grabs his sword Jason: Alright. Lets fight then. Category:Blog posts